Doubt and trust
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Road y Allen, dos estudiantes universitarios se enfrentan a algo jamás planeado ni deseado. AU.


DGM no me pertenece. Espero poder regresar a mi escritura habitual.

**Doubt & trust**

Era un domingo por la mañana, Allen Walker un estudiante universitario se despertaba con los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana. Miró su reloj. Las ocho. Demasiado temprano para levantarse en domingo. Se levantó de su cama solo para cerrar las cortinas. ¿Por qué no las había cerrado antes de dormir? Siempre lo hacía. No tenía ni idea, pero una vez cerradas regresó a su cama o por lo menos lo intentó. Algo se había movido o mejor dicho alguien. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía esa chica en su cama?! ¡¿Y desnuda?! Una sábana le cubría lo necesario, pero era obvio que no tenía nada puesto. La reconoció enseguida.

—Road Kamelot—susurró. Era una estudiante universitaria en su misma escuela. Le había gustado desde el primer día de clases, pero jamás se había atrevido a hablarle. Era una chica popular, pero solitaria. Nunca se le veía con alguien, sin embargo, era una estudiante prácticamente promedio, dado que no destacaba tanto como algunos. Era pequeña y tenía una mirada penetrante, al igual que una dulce voz. No podía negar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero ahora, lo importante era, ¡¿por qué estaba esa misma chica durmiendo desnuda en su cama?! Ella se movió nuevamente y se estiró como un gatito, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Allen, ¿qué sucede?

El chico se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre o mejor dicho la primera vez que le hablaba.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Allen también se había dado cuenta que cuando ella se levantó un poco, la sábana ya no la cubría. Miró a ver a otro lado, sintió como su cara ardía.

—¿Allen?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —tartamudeó.

Road se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mirándolo detenidamente, con una cara de total incredulidad.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Por el rostro de Allen se notaba de que no tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

—No—aceptó.

—¿No me digas que eres de esos que beben un poco y olvidan todo lo que hicieron?

—¿Hicimos algo? —preguntó ahora con pánico mezclado con curiosidad.

—¿No es obvio? —se notaba la indignación en el tono de voz de Road— entonces, ¿quiere decir que no recuerdas que tú me hablaste primero, que tú me besaste, que tú me trajiste a tu departamento, y que tú tomaste mi preciosa e invaluable primera vez?

Allen ahora estaba más que seguro que ella estaba más que enojada, pero sus palabras lo dejaron sin habla.

—¡Genial! —gritó Road—me acosté con un tipo que no vale la pena, ¡qué tonta fui!

El chico vio como recogía su ropa y se vestía.

—¿Road? —esa era también la primera vez que la llamaba. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle, pero no quería que se fuera así.

—¡Me voy y jamás vuelvas a buscarme! —cerró la puerta de un portazo y se largó de ese lugar.

Allen aturdido se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta de otro detalle. Otro enorme detalle. Él también estaba desnudo.

—¿Entonces, Road y yo sí lo hicimos? Recuerda tonto, recuerda—se dijo a sí mismo—fui a un restaurante con Kanda y Lavi, después ¡oh sí! —empezó a recordar poco a poco—, confundí el vaso de Lavi con el mío y tomé un poco de sake. Después empecé a sentirme raro, así que mejor me fui y encontré a Road en una tienda cerca de ahí ¡claro! Me acerqué, le hablé y nos sentamos a conversar, luego la traje aquí y ¡oh por Dios!

Allen había recordado todo lo sucedido. Absolutamente todo. ¡Sí lo había hecho con Road! ¡Y ahora ella pensaba que era un maldito patán que se acostaba con cualquiera cuando se emborrachaba! ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya de por sí era demasiado tímido para hablarle a pesar de estar completamente enamorado y ahora todo era terriblemente peor. Aunque una cosa era imposible pasar por alto. Las palabras que ahora recordaba que se dijeron durante esa noche. Eso no fue simple sexo casual, nada que ver, todo estuvo lleno de pasión, era cierto, pero hubo amor, fue una expresión total de un amor reprimido tanto por él como por ella. Road le había dicho que lo amaba y por supuesto él también se lo confesó. ¿Entonces, qué podía perder? Solo tenía que buscarla, hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Valor era lo único que necesitaba. ¡Y lo haría! ¡Definitivamente lo haría!

A la mañana siguiente, llegó temprano a la escuela para buscarla. Lo hizo durante todo el día sin resultado alguno. Estaba molesta, era de esperarse. Pero conforme los días pasaban, Allen se desesperaba más y más. Así se la pasó un mes, era como si huyera de él, bueno, en realidad eso era lo que pasaba. Pero, al fin los planetas se alinearon a su favor y una tarde la divisó en la entrada de la escuela, saliendo para irse a su casa.

Sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta alcanzarla, para tomar su mano y jalarla.

—Auch—se quejó, pero se quedó callada al ver al chico culpable de su dolor actual.

—Road, al fin te encuentro, ¿dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando sin descanso.

A Allen ya ni le importaban los nervios, en verdad quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, pero Road no le contestó.

—Sabes perfectamente que tenemos que hablar.

La chica se mordió el labio con frustración, pero asintió. Caminaron hasta una fuente cercana en donde pudieron sentarse.

—Quiero explicarte las cosas Road, pero mírame por favor—se lo tuvo que pedir dado que ella solo miraba el suelo. La chica le hizo caso, aunque con una cara de preocupación, pero por ello mismo, al joven le regresaron los nervios de golpe. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Es cierto que en ese momento no recordaba nada, no te voy a mentir al respecto, pero después de que te fuiste me puse a pensar y poco a poco recordé absolutamente todo. Esa noche, salí con mis amigos y tomé sin querer un poco de sake que al parecer es demasiado para mí, cuando estaba yéndome a mi casa, te encontré y aunque siempre había muerto de pena al intentar hablarte, me parece que el alcohol me desinhibió y pude hablar contigo sin problemas y pues como sabrás no fue solo hablar, pero no quiero que pienses que todo lo que dije e hice fue solo por el alcohol, que fue falso, no fue nada de eso, todas las palabras que te dije y todo lo que demostré, lo sentía y aún lo siento. Yo te he visto desde lejos desde el primer día de clases, siempre me has gustado, pero me daba mucha pena hablarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella de repente—¿por qué te daba pena hablarme?

—El primer día que nos vimos, te observé, tú me devolviste la mirada y me sonreíste y me puse tan nervioso por aquel flechazo instantáneo que ya no pude mirarte sin morir de vergüenza.

—Ese día—explicó ella—cuando te sonreí y te fuiste, pensé que yo no te agradaba, por eso nunca intenté acercarme nuevamente a ti.

—¿En serio? —preguntó insólito—yo solo me fui porque tu mirada fue demasiado encantadora para mí, nada más.

—¿Mi mirada?

Allen tuvo que toser un poco avergonzado antes de contestarle.

—Tu mirada tiene un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto y que me atrae demasiado.

—Entonces, ¿te enamoraste de mi a primera vista?

—Eso parece—respondió mirando a otro lado.

—A mí me pasó igual—al escucharla, Allen la miró con sorpresa—ese día cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí algo extraño, una atracción instantánea, te veías tan puro y noble, por eso te sonreí, quería acercarme y hablarte, pero te fuiste.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que el que creí que era un amor no correspondido por casi cuatro años y que me conformaba con solo mirar de lejos, en realidad sí era correspondido?

—Yo tampoco me lo creo.

—¡Pero qué tonto fui!

—No te culpes, yo igual fui una tonta.

Allen sonrió.

—No sabes cómo me sorprendí al verte en mi cama—recordó divertido.

—Y no sabes cómo me enojó que no recordaras nada, pensé que todo fue un truco para que fuera tuya por una noche, pensé que me había enamorado de un completo patán, así que hui de ti para no escuchar tu rechazo.

—No sabes cuánto siento eso. Jamás volveré a beber.

—Pero luego, me puse a pensar que todo fue tan real que no podía creerme que no fuera así. Y a pesar de que tal vez no se dio de la manera correcta, gracias a eso estamos juntos ahora.

—Eso es tan cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Allen decidió romperlo.

—Road, no sé si puedo decir esto ahora, pero, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

La chica lo miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí quiero, Allen.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde ese día. Habían empezado a salir sin prisas. Simplemente se veían después de clases y almorzaban juntos mientras platicaban.

Una tarde, Allen recibió una llamada al finalizar las clases.

—¿Road?

—Allen…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te escucho…asustada? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Puedes venir por mí?

—Sí, claro, ¿en dónde?

—Fuera del gimnasio principal.

—Voy para allá, no me tardo.

—Gracias.

Algo en el tono de voz de Road no le agradaba para nada. Algo había ocurrido y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era algo malo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a ella en cinco minutos.

—Road, ¿qué pasa?

Al ver a su novio frente a ella y jadeando por haber corrido, comenzó a llorar sin remedio. Allen se asustó. En verdad algo malo había ocurrido.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? Dime, Road—suplicó.

—Allen, yo—comenzó a explicar entre llantos—acabo de tener un sangrado extraño.

—¿Sangrado extraño? —la palabra sangre no le gustaba nada—¿te refieres a tu?

—Creo que acabo de abortar—aceptó, llorando aún más.

A Allen le costó unos momentos comprender la situación completamente.

—¿Aborto? Road, ¿quieres decir que estabas?

—Perdóname, no me di cuenta e hice gimnasia, pero tuve un dolor muy fuerte y fui al baño, fue ahí cuando sucedió.

El chico intentaba calmar sus nervios. Ella estaba aún más asustada que él, debía guardar la compostura.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Fuiste a la enfermería?

—No duele, pero no he ido a ningún lado, pasó hace una media hora.

—Entonces, vamos.

—Allen, espera, yo…

Allen notó que Road se encontraba arrepentida y muy apenada. Reunió un poco de valor para hablar con ella al respecto.

—Road, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, estoy tan impactado como tú con todo esto, pero creo que nuestro primer paso debe ser verificar que te encuentres bien. Vayamos con un médico para que te revise, por favor.

Road asintió aun llorando.

Llegaron a una clínica cercana, en donde se sentaron a esperar su turno. Gracias al apoyo de Allen, su cálida mano y sus abrazos reconfortantes, Road se había calmado.

—¿No te sientes fuera de lugar? —le preguntó.

Allen observó a su alrededor, habían varias mujeres esperando, pero estaban solas.

—Me pregunto por qué no acompañan a sus esposas, es bebé de los dos. ¿no?

—Pero tú si me estás acompañando.

—Por supuesto, no me gustaría que vinieras sola.

—Gracias, Allen.

Unos minutos después, una enfermera los llamó.

—Señorita Kamelot, ya puede pasar.

—¿Puedo entrar con ella? —le preguntó Allen.

—Claro que sí, pase joven. Señorita, su esposo es muy considerado—le dijo la enfermera a Road y ambos sonrieron.

Al explicarle brevemente a la doctora lo que había ocurrido, llevó a Road a una sala especial, mientras Allen esperaba.

No le agradó quedarse solo, solo pudo ponerse a pensar en lo que había pasado. La había embarazado a la primera y nunca pensó en esa posibilidad. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Qué tipo de dolor les aquejaría? ¿Cómo todo eso les afectaría en su relación y en su vida?

Regresaron más de media hora después. Road tenía los ojos llorosos otra vez. Se sentó al lado de Allen y sin decir nada, tomó su mano.

—Ok—comenzó la doctora—señorita Kamelot, como le mencioné, usted sufrió un aborto espontáneo, no fue precisamente por la gimnasia, si no que el óvulo fecundado no se instaló correctamente en el útero y fue expulsado. No tendrá repercusiones para usted en futuros embarazos, pero no lo haga hasta por lo menos dentro de seis meses, pero preferentemente que sea más tiempo. Ustedes son muy jóvenes, ¿fue un embarazo no planeado?

Allen asintió.

—¿Qué edad tienen?

—Yo 22 y ella 21.

—Tal vez esto no es consuelo para ustedes en este momento, pero tienen una larga vida por delante, así que no se apresuren, tomen las cosas con calma, pueden planificar su siguiente embarazo sin problema. Intenten que este mal trago no sea algo negativo en su vida ni en su relación, al contrario, intenten aprender de ello. Joven—se dirigió la doctora a Allen—no dejes sola a tu novia en estos momentos, necesita todo el apoyo que puedas brindarle, la mayoría de las veces, esta clase de sucesos, afecta más a la mujer porque ella es quien carga al fruto en su vientre. Ahora no es momento de buscar culpables y echar culpas, ahora es momento de estar juntos. Por mi parte, eso es todo, dado que la expulsión fue completa, solo se hizo una pequeña limpieza y no es necesario hospitalizar, pero tome sus medicamentos y en caso de dolor o que tu siguiente periodo sea muy extraño, no duden en volver, e igualmente si necesitan a algún otro profesional podría orientarlos.

Después de agradecer a la doctora por sus atenciones, Allen se levantó y tomó de la mano a Road, ella solo se dejó guiar. Allen fue con la recepcionista para pagar, Road intentó detenerlo, pero el joven solo negó con la cabeza y pagó.

Ya fuera de la clínica, Allen no sabía para nada qué debía hacer o decir.

—¿No tienes algo de hambre? ¿Si quieres te compro algo?

—No tengo hambre, solo llévame a casa.

Road comenzó a caminar, pero Allen sabía que ella no estaba bien, así que la detuvo.

—No te llevaré a tu casa cuando estás a punto de llorar, vamos hasta mi departamento hasta que te calmes.

Con las palabras de Allen, Road solo pudo bajar la cabeza y comenzar a llorar tal y como él había dicho. Allen la tomó entre sus brazos, la cargó en su espalda y se la llevó. Al llegar a su departamento, la puso sobre su cama y ella se refugió en su pecho para seguir llorando.

Un rato después, cuando se hubo calmado, le sirvió un té de pétalos de rosa para que se tranquilizara.

—Lloré mucho—admitió ella.

—Lo siento—Allen se disculpó bajando la cabeza con una tremenda expresión de arrepentimiento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —le preguntó Road sin comprender la situación.

—Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Eso no es cierto, yo tengo la mitad de la culpa en todo esto, además la doctora dijo que el óvulo fecundado no se instaló bien en el útero.

—Pero fui yo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fecundó ese óvulo.

—Y fui yo quien lo aceptó, no es como si me hubieras violado.

—Jamás te haría algo tan atroz.

—Lo sé, estoy completamente segura de ello.

—¿Piensas decírselo a alguien? —le preguntó Allen.

—Tal vez, no lo sé, pero a mi padre no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te va a asesinar o se encargará de que jamás puedas procrearte.

Allen solo la miró con una mirada de pánico, pero comprendió todo.

—¿Y tú?

—No creo.

—¿Ni a tus amigos?

—Algún día tal vez, pero no por ahora.

Road suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando.

—Allen, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me duele?

—Dime, dime todo lo que sientas y pienses.

—Cuando noté lo que estaba pasando me puse a pensar, ¿y si ese bebé hubiera nacido? ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Se parecería a ti o a mí? ¿Cuál sería su primera palabra? ¿Cuándo caminaría? Nunca me había planteado el hecho de ser madre, pero me hubiera gustado saber antes de que ese pequeño estaba dentro de mí, no hasta que ya no estuviera allí, aunque supongo que así es menos doloroso, pero a la vez pensé ¿cómo lo hubiera criado? ¿con qué dinero? No tengo nada mío aún, todavía estoy estudiando, mi padre me hubiera ayudado, pero no es su responsabilidad, es la mía y no me parece justo que él hiciera todo eso.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al expresar su sentir.

—Lo siento—le dijo Allen—nunca pensé que te había embarazado, pero te prometo que, en un futuro, ese pequeño sueño que hoy deseaste se cumplirá y tendremos todo lo necesario para cuidarlo y yo estaré allí a tu lado para amarlos y cuidarlos a ambos. A pesar de ser adoptado, amo a mi padre, pero no sabía que la sensación de poder decir voy a ser padre, sería tan cálida—por el rostro del joven también surcaban lágrimas—, perdón, yo debería ser tu apoyo y en vez de serlo, estoy llorando.

—Deja de pedir disculpas—Road lo abrazó fuertemente—estaré bien, mientras tú estés conmigo, Allen.

—Siempre lo estaré—le prometió, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Una vez que ambos se tranquilizaron, Allen llevó a Road a su casa.

—Nos vemos mañana, Allen.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

—Lo haré Allen, gracias.

El joven le dio un beso protector en su frente y regresó a su departamento.

Road en su lugar, respiró profundo, preparándose para entrar a su casa y fingir que todo estaba bien. Entró con la mejor de las sonrisas.

—Ya llegué.

—Road, hija, se te hizo tarde—le dijo Sheryl Kamelot apenas verla llegar.

—Lo siento padre, estaba en la biblioteca y no me di cuenta de la hora.

—Bueno, por lo menos llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena.

—Iré a cambiarme y bajo enseguida—Road se dirigió a su habitación, pero en el camino se encontró a su tío Tyki, aunque él solo la miró, él era su mayor problema en ese momento, y por supuesto el joven vio algo en la mirada de su sobrina.

—Road, tú…

—Oh Tyki, voy a cambiarme para que cenemos juntos, enseguida regreso—Road subió corriendo las escaleras antes de que él le dijera algo y se encerró en su habitación—Tyki se dio cuenta…

Disfrutaron de una cena en familia o por lo menos Road eso fingió.

—¿Cómo fue tu día, Road? —le preguntó su padre.

—Cansado—mintió. Road no podía evitar darse cuenta que su tío la miraba fijamente.

—Hija, he querido preguntarte antes esto, siempre has sido solitaria, pero últimamente te noto algo diferente. ¿Un chico es la razón?

Road se sorprendió con esa pregunta, no pensó que su padre se daría cuenta de su relación con Allen, pero debía escoger las palabras correctas al responder.

—Hay un chico—afirmó. Sheryl tragó saliva para digerir la noticia—pero, solo llevamos dos semanas frecuentándonos.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es de tu escuela? ¿Te trata bien?

—Sheryl—advirtió Tyki—no la fastidies con tantas preguntas o no te va a contar nada.

Road rio un poco.

—Se llama Allen. Es de mí mismo año escolar, pero no del mismo grupo. Es un chico amable y atento.

Sheryl quería preguntar más, quería preguntar todo, pero se aguantó.

Al terminar de cenar, Road se fue enseguida a su habitación. Había sido un día terrible y necesitaba descansar, pero su tío interrumpió sus planes, tocando a su puerta y entrando a su habitación.

—Road, ¿qué pasó en realidad con ese tal Allen? ¿es él la razón de que tus ojos estén hinchados de tanto llorar? —Road suspiró. En verdad que su tío la conocía bien—cuéntamelo.

Road amaba tanto a su tío que corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, poniéndose a llorar nuevamente. Le contó todo.

Después del shock inicial, Tyki intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar o, mejor dicho, intentaba recordar cómo hablar.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que hoy sufriste un aborto? —ella asintió—¿estás bien?

—Físicamente sí. Allen me llevó con un doctor.

—¿Y ese Allen qué hizo al respecto?

—No lo culpes, él está igual de sorprendido y está sufriendo tanto como yo. Se está echando la culpa de todo.

—Entonces, esa noche cuando dijiste que te quedarías en casa de una amiga para hacer un trabajo ¿fue mentira? —Road volvió a asentir—realmente no sé qué decirte, pero ese chico.

—Allen está muy preocupado por mí, incluso lloró conmigo y me prometió que, en un futuro, el pequeño que hoy no llegó, lo tendré en mis brazos.

—¿Ya está pensando a largo plazo?

—Eso parece.

—¿Y en verdad solo llevas con él dos semanas?

—Mes y medio, si lo cuentas desde el inicio, pero hemos estado enamorados del otro por casi cuatro años.

—¿Puedo conocerlo? —Road hizo una pausa, sin saber qué responder—quiero conocerlo.

—¿No le harás nada? —preguntó con precaución.

—Quiero ver si en verdad te conviene, especialmente por lo ocurrido, pero no le haré nada, te lo prometo.

Su conversación fue interrumpida porque el celular de Road comenzó a sonar por una llamada entrante.

—Es él—le dijo a Tyki, contestando la llamada—¿Allen?

—Road, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Un poco más tranquila.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿podrás dormir bien?

—Gracias a que escuché tu voz, sí.

Allen no contestó y Road supuso que se había sonrojado, aunque en realidad Allen estaba aliviado, Road volvía a la normalidad.

—Le conté todo a Tyki—le dijo de golpe, haciendo que Allen se quedará aún más callado.

—¿A tu tío? ¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó con cautela cuando recuperó el habla.

—Quiere conocerte, ¿te parece que nos vea frente a la escuela, mañana, después de clases?

—Supongo que sí, pero ¿no me irá a matar, verdad? —su nerviosismo era evidente.

—Solo quiere asegurarse de que eres adecuado para mí.

—Eso tampoco me da buena espina.

—Tranquilo, créeme que te agradará.

El joven suspiró.

—Espero que así sea. Bien Road, te dejo descansar, buenas noches y…te amo…

Allen casi nunca le decía eso, así que Road no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo también Allen, buenas noches.

—Una cosa es segura—le dijo Tyki al terminar la llamada—ustedes son demasiado cursis.

Al día siguiente, Allen y Road se dirigían a la puerta de la escuela para encontrarse con Tyki.

—Estoy nervioso.

—Ya lo noté, Allen.

Lo encontraron recargado en la pared de la entrada principal. Road venía tomada de la mano con Allen y Tyki sonrió al verlos.

—Él es Allen—presentó Road.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo—saludó con una reverencia—soy Allen Walker.

Tyki lo observó de pies a cabeza.

—Así que eres tú, por lo menos elegiste a alguien guapo, Road.

—Por supuesto, mi Allen es el mejor.

—Pero por hoy me lo vas a prestar—los dos jóvenes se miraron sin comprender—ve a casa y yo iré con Allen a dar la vuelta, tendremos una seria conversación de hombre a hombre.

Allen comenzaba a sudar frío, eso no sonaba nada bien. Tyki lo tomó del cuello y se lo llevó prácticamente arrastrado.

Almorzaron en un buen restaurante donde Allen se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Tranquilo, este restaurante le pertenece al padre de Road, pero a ella no le gusta presumir de ello, así que no te preocupes y come.

Allen comenzó a comer, pero se detuvo para poder preguntar y saciar un poco su curiosidad.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué le gustaría hablar conmigo?

—Solo quiero saber qué tan en serio vas con Road, en especial después de lo de ayer.

El joven bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al escuchar al tío de su novia. Era obvio que al conocer lo ocurrido estuviera preocupado por ella.

—Me siento totalmente culpable con lo de ayer. Esta es la primera vez que amo a alguien y me dolió demasiado verla así. Yo quiero protegerla y amarla como ella se merece y en un futuro cumplir ese pequeño sueño que no pudo ser en esta ocasión. No permitiré que algo o alguien vuelva a hacerle daño, yo seré su protector y estaré siempre con ella—Allen se había sincerado totalmente, probablemente fuera por el tema del día anterior.

—Creo que me has confirmado que en verdad la amas.

—Demasiado, como no tiene idea.

—Y por lo que veo, tus planes con Road van a futuro.

—Desde hoy, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—Eso es bueno, quería conocer al chico que acompañó a Road en todo esto y que ahora estoy seguro de que no dejará que ocurra de nuevo.

—Nunca lo permitiré.

Después de comer y de que Tyki le contara a Allen anécdotas graciosas de la niñez de Road y que de seguro ella se enojaría mucho si supiera que se las había contado, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Los días y los meses fueron pasado y el lazo entre Road y Allen se fortalecían, lo sucedido ese día ya solo era un triste recuerdo y una gran enseñanza.

Una tarde, después de clases, Road se encontraba en el departamento de Allen, ya que él la había invitado a almorzar.

—Ya casi nos graduamos, Allen.

—Fue más rápido de lo que pensé en un principio. ¿Tu padre y Tyki, vendrán a la graduación?

—No se lo perderían, ¿y tu padre y tío?

—Por supuesto.

—Ya quiero conocerlos.

—A mí me da miedo conocer a tu padre.

Road se sentó burlonamente en las piernas de Allen.

—Mi padre no es tan malo, solo es sobreprotector.

Allen la besó, sus nervios se tranquilizaban con su compañía, Road se puso de rodillas frente a Allen para profundizar el beso. Continuaron besándose por un rato, pero sabían cuándo detenerse.

—Te llevaré a casa, Road—le dijo Allen intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Ambos aún tenían un poco de temor por lo ocurrido, así que no llegaban más lejos.

El día de la graduación llegó y Allen observaba a Sheryl frente a él, mientras Road hablaba tranquilamente con Mana y Neah.

—Así que tú eres Allen Walker.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerlo señor Kamelot.

—Supongo que sabes que mi hija es lo más preciado para mí.

—Sí, para mí también lo es.

—Entonces puedo creer que nunca la lastimarás.

—Nunca—contestó, pero en su mente pensaba, nunca más.

Sheryl invitó a todos a cenar a su casa, mientras caminaban platicaba con Mana y Neah, y Tyki y Road caminaban detrás de ellos junto a Allen.

—Lo lograste chico, te ganaste a Sheryl.

—Espero que tengas razón.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sorprendentemente todos se llevaron de maravilla. Allen podía respirar tranquilo.

Después de un rato, Road llevó a su novio a la sala de estar, quería que tocara el piano como le había contado que podía hacer. Road sintió que se enamoraba otra vez al verlo tocar. Ver y escuchar a Allen tocar el piano fue la visión más hermosa y pacífica que hubiera conocido.

Sheryl y Tyki se habían acercado a escuchar y quedaron bien sorprendidos.

Fue una noche increíble, Allen tocaba con Mana y Neah y el resto disfrutaba del ambiente creado. Road estaba maravillada. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

Meses después, Allen y Road disfrutaban de su nueva vida laboral y siempre tenían tiempo para estar juntos.

Una noche, Allen besaba tranquilamente a Road en el sofá de su casa.

—Cásate conmigo—soltó Allen de repente y Road se le quedó mirando—no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti.

Road se arrojó de nuevo a su boca en un profundo beso.

—Por supuesto que acepto, Allen—estaba decidida, había deseado avanzar y llegar al final otra vez, ya estaba lista, pero Allen siempre la detenía.

—¿Ahora que estamos comprometidos, podemos hacerlo?

—Road, es que…

—Tyki dijo que querías hacer las cosas bien, nos vamos a casar, ¿no? Además, ya estoy prevenida, he estado tomando pastillas.

—¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Ya llevo seis meses.

Allen la observó detenidamente, quería comprobar si era verdad que estaba lista o era muy pronto aún.

—¿Estás completamente lista?

—Lo estoy Allen, no lo dudes.

El joven le sonrió, antes de darle un pequeño beso.

—Yo también, pero no quiero presionarte.

Allen cumpliría su promesa. Haría las cosas bien, no se apresurarían, pero Road tendría en sus brazos a ese pequeño que no llegaron a conocer. Él se encargaría de ello.

Lo único que debían hacer era confiar y creer.


End file.
